Comprend le !
by anzendes
Summary: Shoto avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les choses.


/ GENDER BENDER \\\\\\\\\\\

Attachant ses longs cheveux en bataille en une queue de cheval haute, la jeune fille soupira. C'etait vraiment de pire en pire. Plus les jours passaient, plus les cernes s'accumulaient sous ses yeux signe de son sommeil réduit. Attrapant son anticerne, elle camouffla le tout derrière la crème de sa carnation. Une fois ce petit rituel fini, elle rejoignit sa chambre avant de saisir son sac de cours et son téléphone, se dépêchant à rejoindre le rez de chaussé. L'unique adulte présent dans la maison soupira en voyant l'heure tardive.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas encore être en retard sinon... »

L'adolescente cria sa réponse alors qu'elle atteignait enfin l'entrée de son appartement. Elle enfila ses chaussures et signifia à sa mère qu'elle quittait le domicile. Voyant à son tour l'heure plus que tardive elle jura avant de partir en courant vers sa ligne de métro, ne faisant que peu attention à son environnement. C'est essoufflée qu'elle arriva juste à temps pour embarquer dans la rame qui l'emmenait tout les jours en direction de son lycée. En entrant dans l'habitacle elle soupira de soulagement ; aujourd'hui elle avait seulement frôlé le retard.

Se tenant à une barre de métro, elle grogna lorsqu'elle se fit bousculer, attirant l'attention du groupe de garçon qui venait de lui rentrer dedans. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, décidément elle attirait les problèmes. Un des garçon du groupe la regarda de la tête au pied avant de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Dites-donc, c'est que le petit chaton mordrait... »

L'adolescente déglutit. Elle avait bien comprit le sous entendu de cette phrase, et c'était bien cela le problème. Croisant les bras contre son buste nerveusement, elle se colla contre la parois derrière elle. La jeune fille ne pouvant utiliser son alter, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si cela venait à mal tourner.

« Ne soit pas si effrayée, je ne vais pas t'en faire de mal... Bien que, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

L'élève de Yuei se mordit rageusement l'intérieur de sa joue alors que son interlocuteur approchait doucement sa main de la joue de sa victime. Ne pouvant reculer plus, elle se résigna. Une lueur rageuse parue dans ses yeux, ce qui sembla déstabiliser son assaillant. Alors qu'il touchait doucement sa joue, un regard malsain collé sur son visage, il se fit vivement saisir le poignet.

« Tch. Même dans les transports en commun t'arrives à te faire emmerder petite merde, j'y crois pas. »

Un immense soulagement s'insulfa dans son être alors qu'elle vit son ami d'enfance, Katsuki Bakugou jeter un regard furieux à ses assaillants. Ces derniers déglutirent rapidement, comprenant bien qui se tenait face à eux. Tentant de se libérer de la prise du blond, il essaya de se défendre, incertain.

« On... On rigolait juste avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cendré soupira. Il était loin d'être dupe et ce dernier se moquait délibérément de lui. La seule femme présente au milieu de tous ça soupira alors qu'elle aggripa doucement le bras de son ami d'enfance, s'armant d'un regard des plus convaincant.

« C'est bon Kacchan... Lâche-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, merci quand même de m'avoir aider.

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé idiote. J'avais envie de me défouler. »

Semblant concorder ses paroles à ses actes, il lâcha le poignet du garçon avant de lui envoyer un coup dans le tibia le faisant flanchir et saisir son amie avant de descendre du métro, déjà arrivé à leur arrêt. Soupirant lourdement, Katsuki pressa le pas voyant qu'ils allaient être en retard. Cependant, il n'avait pas lâché sa poigne sur la fille qui l'accompagnait, la forçant à suivre sa cadence. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot, plus qu'habituée au comportement de ce dernier. À force, il la faisait même rire tant il se forçait à faire mine de la haïr. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait réellement, cela lui suffisait amplement. Arrivés au lycée, l'explosif l'avait libéré de sa prise sans rien dire et s'était dirigé vers sa salle de classe, la verte à sa suite. Cette dernière, à peine eut-elle le temps d'entrer dans la salle, fut accoster par ses nombreux amis plus qu'heureux de la voir. En effet, sa mère l'avait empêchée d'aller au lycée plusieurs jours suite aux blessures qu'elle s'était faites lors du combat qui l'avait affrontée à Todoroki. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas encore arrivé en classe, sous l'étonnement de la disciple d'All Might. Il était toujours l'un des premiers arrivés. Perdue dans ses songes, Ochaco capta cependant son attention.

« Deku-chan ? Tout va bien ? »

La prénommée sourie doucement avant d'hocher la tête. Sa façon d'être souvent inquiète pour elle lui réchauffait le cœur. La sonnerie retentie alors, coupant court aux conversations. Déçue, la verte fut contrainte à rejoindre sa place derrière Katsuki alors que Shoto pénétrait dans la salle de classe. En voyant son ancienne adversaire s'installer à sa place, il fut légèrement soulagé. A vrai dire, il avait eut peur de l'avoir sérieusement endommagée lors de leur affrontement et le fait que la plus petite ne soit pas venu les deux jours qui ont suivit n'ont fait qu'augmenter son malaise. Pénétrant dans la salle, Eraserhead haussa un sourcil en voyant la gamine.

« Bon retour parmi nous Izuku... »

Il avait dit cette phrase avec si peu d'entrain que cela avait fait rire un bon nombre d'élèves. La concernée avait doucement sourit alors que le cours avait débutée.

La matinée avait été des plus longues, pour une fois même la jolie verte n'en pouvait plus. Cela ne lui avait pas réellement pas manqué au contraire de la présence de ses amis. La pause déjeuné venait d'être annoncée et Ochaco et Tenya s'étaient par pur réflexe, précipités au bureau d'Izuku suivit de Todoroki.

« Deku-chan tu manges avec nous hein ?

\- Bien sur que- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son ami d'enfance l'avait attrapé par le col dans le dos de son uniforme, traînant la fille derrière lui. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène, abasourdis. Depuis quand Katsuki Bakugou se préoccupait de la tête verte ? Alors qu'un silence s'était installé, la concernée le brisa, incertaine.

« Kacchan ? Tu...

\- Ferme là et laisse toi faire foutue nerd. »

Comprenant que pour son bien être elle ne devait pas opiner, elle souffla simplement se laissant traîner en jettant un regard désolé à ses amis. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, Ochaco plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, rageuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gars sérieux ? Il la rabaisse tout le temps et là...

\- Calme toi Uraraka... Il doit bien avoir une raison à ça.

\- Oui mais moi je me faisait un plaisir de manger avec elle après ses deux jours d'absence... »

La brune soupira longuement, une mine boudeuse se frayant un chemin sur son visage. Tenya leva les yeux au ciel avant de la gratifier d'une caresse affectueuse sur le sommet du crâne. Todoroki, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, soupira distraitement. Il avait bien vu le regard de défi que lui avait lancer le blond, il comprenait d'ailleurs bien que c'était en partie de sa faute si la jeune fille ne mangeait pas avec eux. Ochaco lui jeta un regard, penaude. En vérité si elle tenait tant à déjeuner avec elle, c'était en particulier pour rassurer son ami sur l'état de santé de la verte. Visiblement cela avait échoué.

La journée de cours c'était terminé difficilement pour la jeune Midoriya. En plus d'avoir été contrainte à déjeuner avec son ami d'enfance, elle s'était retrouvé en duo avec lui pour les TD de sciences. De quoi dire que cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, et pour une fois elle ne se gênait pas de lui tenir tête. Pour ne pas le supporter sur le chemin du retour, elle avait alors décidé de laisser son sac en classe et de disparaitre à l'infirmerie, dans le but de rendre visite à Recovery Girl. Elle fut d'ailleurs soulagée de voir la jeune fille dans une forme olympique.

« N'empêche que... Tu as vraiment forcée sur ta chance lors de ce tournois.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir inquiété tout ce monde seulement...

\- Je sais. Tu l'as fait pour aider un camarade, c'est des plus louables. »

Son interlocutrice rougit furieusement alors qu'elle disparut une nouvelle fois en direction de sa salle de classe, priant son fort intérieur pour que son ami d'enfance soit rentré chez lui. Par chance, ce fut le cas. Elle sourit alors de soulagement alors qu'elle se dirigea vers son sac, elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de chaise, n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de regarder si quelqu'un était encore présent. Elle se tourna et fut étonné de faire face au fils d'Endeavor.

« Todoroki-kun ? Tu n'es pas rentré ?

\- Non, je t'attendais. »

Rougissant légèrement, la confusion prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle vit son ami se rapprocher d'elle. Au passage, elle s'était inconsciemment assise sur son bureau. Le bicolore se plaça devant elle, gardant notamment une distance.

« Écoute... Je voulais m'excuser pour le duel que l'on a eut lors du festival...

\- T'excuser de quoi ? »

Se déstabilisant quelque peu, il releva un regard incertain à son assaillante. Un air d'incompréhension trônait sur le visage fin de la verte, sa tête étant légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Le garçon au double alter fit de son mieux pour retenir un rougissement.

« J'y suis allé un peu fort, je n'aurais pas dû user mes...

\- Ne le dit pas. »

Le regard de la plus petite s'était assombri, il osait encore dire cela avec ce qu'il s'était passé ? Soufflant de désespoir, la verte sauta de la table sur laquelle elle était assise avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle sans aucuns mots pour le garçon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils face à ce changement soudain de comportement.

« Izu-

\- Ne me parles pas tant que tu ne comprendras pas. »

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation entre les deux apprentis héros. Dès qu'il tentait une approche, le rouge était presque immédiatement éloigné de la verte qui soit le fuyait, soit était emmenée par Katsuki. Avec l'étonnement de toute la classe, ces deux là semblaient s'être réconciliés et entretenaient à présent une très bonne relations. Plusieurs fois les acolytes avaient êtes surpris collés l'un à l'autre en se chamaillant gentiment ou en rigolant ensemble. Honnêtement, cela commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système de Shoto qui était de nature plutôt calme. En plus de ne pouvoir l'approcher, le fils d'Endeavor devait supporter le rapprochement des deux apprentis héros sans rien dire, il commençait à devenir sérieusement jaloux.

Pour l'après-midi, les professeurs avaient justement prévus des combats afin de les aider à renforcer leur conditions physiques et les affrontements avaient déjà étés décidés ; par chance - ou malchance, Todoroki de retrouvait à combattre Katsuki, ainsi le gagnant devrait affronter celui qui remportera le combat qui opposait Yaorozu et Izuku. À croire que les combats avaient étés choisies sur mesure dans le but de résoudre les conflits. Arrivant enfin en zone de combats, le premier à être lancé fut celui des deux filles qui, visiblement n'attendaient que ça. À peine furent-elles sur le ring que Momo sortit de son dos une sorte d'épée, probablement préalablement préparée. La brune eut un sourire narquois à l'encontre de la disciple d'All Might.

« Avec ça, je suis inapprochable au corps à corps !

\- Pas si je suis plus rapide... »

Souriant à son tour espièglement, la verte disparue en moins d'une demi seconde avant d'asséner un coup dans le ventre à la brune. Semblant réagir tout aussi vite, elle lui envoya un coup d'épée qu'Izuku eut du mal à esquiver.

« T'as beau être rapide, ça ne fait pas- »

Elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut propulser à quelques mètres. Presque sonnée, elle se releva cependant, déterminée à ne pas céder la victoire si facilement. Seulement, elle hoqueta en ne voyant personne face à elle. Lâchant un énième cri, elle s'écroula de surprise.

« La vitesse ne fait peut-être pas tout Momo, mais elle est suffisante pour te déstabiliser. »

Au dessus de son corps tremblant se tenait la petite verte un sourire espiègle collé sur son visage, dans sa main l'épée de la brune qui était pointée sur sa carotide. Soufflant distraitement, Eraserhead leva la main en sifflant.

« Izuku vainqueur. »

La petite fille jeta l'épée plus loin avant de tendre sa main à sa victime et de l'aider à se relever. Elle ne lui adressa cependant aucuns mots et passa à côté de Shoto qui se dirigeait à son tour vers le ring.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit... »

Les sens aux aguets, Shoto frissonna face à cette phrase. Ses pensées fusaient alors que le combat venait de démarrer, l'empêchant de se concentrer réellement sur son adversaire, au grand damne de l'intéressé. C'était la seconde fois qu'il n'était pas prit au sérieux par le garçon au double alter et cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper ça. Alors qu'Izuku regardait le duel d'un air désintéressée face au comportement du rouge, elle voulut partir. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'en détournait, les hoquets de surprises de ses camarades le bloquèrent. Sentant soudainement une vague de chaleur monter dans son être, un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle décida de s'intéresser une nouvelle fois au combat. Se dressait devant elle Shoto, ses deux côtés activés, prêt à en découdre.

À partir de ce moment, le duel fut vite expédié. Malgré les tentatives de Katsuki, il fut malheureusement vaincu en peu de temps, créant alors un sentiment d'inconfort à tous les élèves présents. Au contraire, l'excitation qu'éprouvait la disciple d'All Might ne faisait qu'augmenter, décidée à l'affronter même si elle savait pertinemment que sa défaite était déjà prévue.

Clouée dans un lit d'infirmerie, Izuku émergeait doucement. À ses côtés, Shoto était installé sur une chaise, à moitié endormi. Lorsqu'il vit son amie se redresser, il sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie, une lueur d'appréhension présente dans son regard. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Y était-il allé trop fort ? Lors de leur combat, il s'était tellement prit au jeu qu'il avait cessé de penser et avait simplement agit. Seulement voilà qu'il y était allé tellement fort qu'il avait encore une fois clouée la verte à l'infirmerie. Relevant son regard d'appréhension, il croisa les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille et fut étonné d'y percevoir du soulagement et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait à décrire. Sans comprendre comment, la plus petite se retrouva blottit dans les bras du fils d'Endeavor, le retenant dans une forte étreinte.

« Izuku ?

\- Je suis heureuse, tu l'as enfin accepté. »

Souriant doucement, il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux vert en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille.

« Oui, merci... »

Alors que la verte tenta de se décoller de lui, il resserra sa prise sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger plus. Il appréciait trop cette sensation pour la laisser partir maintenant.

« Je ne te comprend pas parfois... C'est quoi cette histoire ? Sérieusement, si proche de Bakugou... »

Un petit rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce alors qu'il rougit fortement. Il ne voulait pas laisser échapper ces mots mais il semblait que cela soit plus fort que lui. La plus petite se détacha de l'étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son assaillant. Elle eut un légère rictus alors qu'elle déposa à une vitesse surnaturelle ses lèvres sur celle du bicolore. Il ne put cependant pas profiter du baiser, celui ci n'ayant été que trop rapide. Shoto lui jeta un regard de défis alors qu'il passa sa main derrière la tête de sa proie et de céller leur lèvres ensemble dans un tendre baiser. Un moment qu'il attendait cela. Se laissant prendre dans l'étreinte, la jeune fille passa ses bras derrière son cou alors qu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisse. Cependant, ils furent stopper dans leur étreinte par un léger raclement de gorge ; Recovery Girl apparaissant devant eux. Frustrée et des plus gênée, Izuku enfonça son visage dans le cou de son amant alors que ce dernier rigola doucement.

« Vous devriez rentrer, il commence à se faire tard les jeunes. »

Voilaa, bon je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai prit pour écrire ce One Shot mais panne d'imagination oblige...

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite ce celui-ci puisque je trouve que je n'ai pas assez exploité l'idée du Gender Bender seulement je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre sans donner un côté masculin à Izuku... En plus je trouve que dans mes One Shot je modifie beaucoup trop les caractères des personnages, m'enfin.

J'essayerais de vous poster un nouvel écrit dans le courant de la semaine, sûrement un KatsuDeku voir un KiriDeku puisque c'est sur ces couples que mes écrits son entamés...

Seulement si un certain couple vous intéresse, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire sur lequel vous voulez un One Shot, pratiquement tout ceux que j'écris sont basé sur les mêmes couples doooonc

À bientôt !


End file.
